


Błękitna Purpura

by callmejustzero



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bastila Shan (mentioned) - Freeform, Canderous Ordo (mentioned), Carth Onasi (mentioned), Maelstrom Prison, Old Republic Era, Order of Revan, Other, Pain, Psychological Torture, Revan is broken, Shadow of Revan, Taral V
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejustzero/pseuds/callmejustzero
Summary: Od starcia z Imperatorem na Dromund Kaas minęło sto pięćdziesiąt jeden lat. Revan wciąż przebywa w niewoli, w więzieniu Maelatrom, odcięty od czasu i fizycznego kontaktu z Mocą.Vitiate regularnie odwiedza jego celę, starając się dostać do jego umysłu.Toczy się gra. Gra pomiędzy dwiema najpotężniejszymi żyjącymi istotami, pomiędzy dwojgiem ludzi, z których żaden nie jest już o zdrowych zmysłach. Gra pełna bólu i ciemności. Gra, od której zależą losy całej Galaktyki, a o której nie wie zupełnie nikt.ELEMENTY NIEKANONICZNE więc proszę nie krzyczeć(chociaż to i tak nie kanon)





	Błękitna Purpura

_Wiesz, że poniosłeś porażkę, gdy w chwili twojego odejścia ludzie wydają się być przerażeni kolorem twojej krwi. Gdy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przez tyle czasu nazywano ją błękitną, że niektórzy naprawdę uwierzyli, że nie ma w niej ani jednej purpurowej kropli._

Rok 3799 BBY Więzienie Imperialne, Mgławica Maelstrom, Zewnętrzne Rubierze

 

 

**Godzina.**

Chociaż Revan uwięziony poza, obowiązującym jako standardowy, Republikańskim czasem, nie miał możliwości odczuwania go ani kontrolowania, wiedział dokładnie ile minęło. Gdy podczas swojej niewoli czasami dostawał luksus prywatności i kilka godzin sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, zajmował je tym, co potrafiło podnieść go na duchu. Przez większość czasu byli to Bastila i Vaner lecz gdy myśl o nich zaczynała smakować zbyt gorzko, uciekał dalej, na spokojniejsze, bezpieczniejsze grunty.

**Dwie godziny.**

Czasem do Cartha.  
Lubił go wspominać. Chociaż jeszcze przez długi czas po ucieczce z Endar Spire, w swojej próżności miał go jedynie za nieufnego biedaka, który wciąż powraca do przeszłości, teraz widział w nim człowieka niesamowicie dzielnego i oddanego, o bardzo dobrym sercu. On sam natomiast czuł, że staje się dokładnie tym co lata temu doprowadzało go do śmiechu.  
Czasem powracał myślami do Meetry, jej jednak, tak jak żony i syna, musiał nieraz unikać, ponieważ jego ostatnim wspomnieniem sprzed przegranej walki na Dromund Kaas była jej śmierć. Chociaż nie widział jej od ponad stu lat, wciąż nie mógł wybaczyć sobie tego jak zginęła. Ludzie w całej Galaktyce byli przekonani, że umarła tak a nie inaczej by odkupić grzech z masakry na Malachorze Piątym, by poświęcić się dla światła udowadniając tym, że niesłusznie została wygnana. Wielu myślało też, że zrobiła to by ich chronić. On wiedział jednak, zapewne jeden jedyny we wszechświecie, że prawdziwy powód był inny a ona być może chciała ratować owe setki żyć, lecz najbardziej zależało jej na jednym. Chciała ratować jego i znów stanąć u jego boku i być przy nim i żeby on był przy niej, jak za dawnych lat. Zawsze, odkąd tylko poznali się w akademii byli dla siebie nawzajem wyjątkowi. Sam nie wiedział co dokładnie ich łączyło, nie było to jednak nic romantycznego ani seksualnego, bardziej więź, która stworzyła między nimi niesamowite połączenie pozwalające im wspierać się i opiekować sobą nawzajem. Wiedział, że umarła, co więcej, widział jak umierała jednak z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie poczuł w Mocy jej odejścia. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Tęsknił za nią. Dlatego nie lubił o niej myśleć. Nie mógł wybaczyć sobie, że uwięziony w czasie nie zna techniki, która pozwoliłaby go cofnąć.   
Czasem wracał myślami do kompanii z czasów bitew i nadziei na to, że galaktykę da się jeszcze ocalić. Do małej Mission i Zaalbara, czasem wspominał Juhani lub starego Jolee i jego mądrość, która nie raz pozwoliła mu podjąć właściwą decyzję. Czasem wracał nawet do tego łajdaka Canderousa, który zapewne zginął gdzieś dziesięciolecia wcześniej walcząc o ukochany honor, który od zawsze zdawał się płynąć w jego żyłach i być Mandaloriańskim odpowiednikiem normalnej, ludzkiej krwi. Myślał o tym, że zapewne w ówczesnym pałacu Mandalora stoi pomnik oddający jego muskularną sylwetkę i memorandum upamiętniające heroiczne czyny. Czasami, gdy Revan zawędrował do niego myślami w duszy obiecywał sobie, że kiedy będzie już wolny, odwiedzi Mandalorę i wzniesie do owego pomnika toast wysokoprocentowym, tanim obrzydlistwem o ciężkiej do zapamiętania nazwie, które Canderous zawsze pijał w samotne wieczory na Coruscant.

**Trzy godziny.**

Czasem nawet powracał myślami do Aleka. Choć z tym ostatnim nie miał już zbyt wiele dobrych wspomnień te, które posiadał potrafiły sprawić, że nieskończoność wydawała się odrobinę bardziej znośna. Gdy przebił się już przez zdradę, zabójstwa, wzajemne pogrążanie się w ciemności i dążenie do zniszczenia, natrafiał na epizody z czasów jeszcze przed Wojnami Mandaloriańskimi, z akademii Jedi. Na wspólne treningi pod okiem Mistrzów, wspólną medytację i dziecięce zabawy w ogrodach. Było to jednak tak dawno temu, że nie miał pewności czy są one prawdziwe czy to tylko jego głowa podsyła mu je, broniąc się przed ciemnością.

**Cztery godziny.**

Kiedy jednak przychodził czas próby nie był w stanie skupiać się na myśli o najbliższych, a nawet więcej - na jakiejkolwiek myśli. Wtedy Revan liczył czas. Nie po to żeby wiedzieć ile jeszcze pozostało do chociażby potencjalnej wolności, ponieważ nigdy nie wiedział czy w ogóle takowej doczeka. Liczył czas, sekunda po sekundzie i już dawno, dawno temu odkrył, że zajęcie to jest bardzo uniwersalne, ponieważ z tego czasu upływem powód jego liczenia być może zmieniał się lecz metoda ta wciąż była dla niego tak samo pomocna.

**Pięć godzin.**

Po pięciu godzinach spędzonych sam na sam z Imperatorem, Revan patrzył przed siebie, pozornie nie zwracając uwagi na nic co działo się wokoło. Choć większości istotom w Galaktyce mogło wydawać się, że pięć godzin wytężenia umysłu i toczenia mentalnej walki to czas niesłychanie długi, Revan i Imperator do większości zdecydowanie nie należeli. Mroczny Lord miał za sobą tysiące lat panowania za to przed sobą nieśmiertelność. Revan przeżył już ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat takich jak te, pogrążonych w milczeniu, oderwanych od czasu i poczucia własnego istnienia. Przed sobą za to nie miał nic. Jedynym co posiadał, co podtrzymywało go przy życiu był cel, ogromna stawka o jaką walczył. Ludzkie życia. Istnienia. Ich spokój i bezpieczeństwo.   
Pięć godzin to była dopiero rozgrzewka.

**Dziesięć godzin.**

Wszystkie sesje tortur wyglądały tak samo. Najpierw przychodzili Mistrzowie na rozkazach Imperatora. Vitiate wiedział, że byli za słabi by wyciągnąć od więźnia jakiekolwiek informacje. Mieli go jedynie osłabić, rozproszyć. Po latach szkolenia w zadawaniu psychicznego i fizycznego bólu, byli niezastąpieni. Na początku Revan się im poddawał, później, powoli nauczył się z nimi walczyć. Po stu pięćdziesięciu latach to oni, pomimo swoich starań, często nie byli w stanie wychodzić z sali o własnych siłach.   
Revan zawsze był taki, potrafił poradzić sobie z każdym przeciwnikiem a jeżeli przegrywał, co wcale nie zdarzało mu się rzadko, to tylko i wyłącznie przez własną nieuwagę. Albo przez zaufanie. Zdążył się już jednak obu tych kłopotliwych nawyków oduczyć i ilukolwiek Mistrzów nie starałoby się go pokonać, górował nad nimi wszystkimi. Gdyby nie fakt, że wciąż przebywał w murach Maelstorm wydawałby się być niepokonany. Wiele istot w Galaktyce za takiego właśnie go uważało, i słusznie - z reguły, z kimkolwiek nie walczył, fizycznie czy mentalnie, umiał zdobyć przewagę. Jednak nie nad nim. Nie nad Vitiate'm. Przez dziesięć godzin nie ruszał się, nie myślał, jedynie liczył. Liczył czas, ponieważ w ten sposób umiał stworzyć barierę pomiędzy swoim umysłem i wiedzą, którą w nim chował a działającym brutalnie i ofensywnie umysłem przeciwnika. Był to pewien rodzaj medytacji człowieka odciętego od fizycznego kontaktu z Mocą. Jedynym co Imperator do tej pory dostrzegł w jego głowie były liczby. Zdawał się jednak na to przyzwalać. Naciskał na jego umysł słabo, tak jakby sam z tej prostej techniki medytacji korzystał. Przygotowywali się.

**Dwadzieścia godzin.**

Po dwudziestu godzinach Revan zaczynał czuć się zmęczony. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, że zmęczenie fizyczne nie obowiązuje go w sytuacji w jakiej się znalazł. Odkąd sithańska alchemia połączona z nieokiełznaną siłą Vitiate'a uwięziła go odbierając mu wszystkie prawa fizyczności, nie zmrużył nawet oka, Imperator na to nie pozwolił. Sen oznaczał człowieczeństwo a człowieczeństwo oznaczało śmiertelność. A Revan nie był śmiertelny. Już nie. Chociaż zmęczenie fizyczne było tylko prostą sztuczką mającą rozproszyć go w czasie sesji, zmęczenie psychiczne było niesamowicie wyszukaną torturą. Jedyną trwającą nieprzerwanie, przez cały czas. Sen przerywa ciąg świadomości a obcowanie ze swoją świadomością nieprzerwanie od lat potrafi pokonać każdego kto ma cokolwiek na sumieniu. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że Revan miał wiele. Gdyby mógł płakać, zapewne płakałby nie raz. Tego luksusu także jednak nie posiadał, zaczął więc liczyć. Po dwudziestu godzinach, w trakcie których Imperator podsycał powoli wszystkie jego myśli o własnych przewinieniach i grzechach subtelnie dodając do tego ból w ciele, którego nie czuł, były Sith i Jedi liczył czas właśnie dlatego. Na twarzy wciąż miał jednak niezmącony spokój. Imperator uważał to w pewnym sensie za niesamowite.

**Czterdzieści godzin.**

Gdy Vitiate dostrzegał moment, w którym więzień zapomina się i na chwilę przerywa liczenie a jego umysł staje się bardziej otwarty wiedział, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila by zaatakować. Revan nigdy nie był słaby, nie był również wtedy i Sith doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jego intencją wcale nie było, jak więzień myślał na początku, złamanie go poprzez ból. Zwykły ból czy to fizyczny czy nawet psychiczny był do zniesienia a nawet więcej, był na swój sposób dobry. Pozwalał przypomnieć sobie, że jest się żywym. W owej sytuacji był to bardzo pozytywny impuls. Vitiate chciał jedynie osłabić bariery jakie wnosiły się przed nim odcinając go od rozległej wiedzy dotyczącej obu stron Mocy, jaką posiadał więzień. Całym tym niesłychanie powolnym procesem chciał je jedynie obniżyć. Był to właśnie największy dowód siły Revana jaki dostał przez cały czas jaki spędził z nim sam na sam - po czterdziestu długich godzinach bólu i zmęczenia wciąż trzymał głowę prosto a zadanie zostało ułatwione tylko odrobinę. Tylko na tyle by rozpoczęcie go było w ogólne możliwe.   
Tylko na tyle by za cichym, ale wyraźnym jak tykanie zegara, „raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć", usłyszeć echo tego co kiedyś było duszą jednej z najpotężniejszych istot w Galaktyce a być może i w całym wszechświecie. I by powoli, po cichu zacząć przypominać tej istocie, że jej potęga nie jest i nigdy nie była nieskończona. Po czterdziestu godzinach Imperator zaczynał długi, żmudny proces wyszukiwania informacji. Pracował uparcie jak archiwiści nad starymi, pokiereszowanymi databankami jakie nieraz widywał w licznych, Sithańskich świątyniach, które również, jak wszystko inne, zostały pokonane przez czas. Gdy Vitiate poznał Revana nauczył się tego, że jedynym budulcem, z którego opłaca się wnosić swoje dzieciństwo są ludzkie dusze. Dusze podobne do tej, którą właśnie poznawał i cierpliwie formował przy pomocy jedynego stworzonego do tego narzędzia - Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Dusza jego więźnia była twardsza niż najtwardszy Ilumiański kryształ jednak on, cierpliwy rzemieślnik, wiedział, że każdy kryształ, przy odpowiednim nacisku, może zostać skruszony i obrócony w pył.   
Nie był jednak sam. Przez cały ten czas uczyli się od siebie nawzajem. Vitiate nigdy nie dowiedział się, że Revan również znajduje wejście do jaskini jego umysłu i zastawia tam swoje, niewidoczne sidła osłabiając jego wolę walki i oddalając plany pochłonięcia Galaktyki tym samym chroniąc ją przed zniszczeniem. Być może Vitiate był zbyt zaślepiony blaskiem metaforycznych kamieni, które tak bardzo chciał zniszczyć. Być może go fascynowały, ponieważ nigdy w swoim, trwającym tysiące lat, życiu nie widział by w jednym miejscu równocześnie tak jasno lśnił błękit i tak szaleńczo płonęła purpura.

**Pięćdziesiąt godzin.**

Tamtego dnia było inaczej.

_Dnia? Nocy? Czy gdzieś we wszechświecie istniał jeszcze podział na dzień i noc?_

Po pięćdziesięciu godzinach myśli Revana zostały nagle brutalnie oderwane od liczb wciąż miarowo wystukujących rytm w jego głowie. Przez chwilę, nie trwającą nawet kilku sekund, wydawało mu się, że pierwszy raz od dekad zobaczył noc i gwiazdy. Zrozumiał jednak równie szybko, że były one tylko reakcją na ból, którym zaskoczył go Imperator. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła. Chwila trwająca może dwie sekundy, wystarczająca tylko by odpocząć, przysłowiowo nabrać odrobinę powietrza i przymknąć oczy. Więzień zacisnął zęby i syknął, nieprzygotowany. Przez owe kilka sekund poczuł jakby tysiąc igieł naraz wbitych w jego ciało po czym silny strumień elektryczności przechodzący przez każdą z nich.  
Coś było inaczej. Nie tak. Nie była to już zwykła walka umysłów, tym razem Vitiate zaatakował nagle i bez ostrzeżenia.   
Kilka minut później cios powtórzył się ze zdwojoną siłą. Revan zrozumiał, że Vitiate tym razem, zamiast dotrzeć do jego głowy i z niej czytać pragnie pokazać mu swoją siłę. Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu chciał sprawić by cierpiał a jedno było pewne, nikt nie potrafił zadawać bólu tak jak on, ponieważ zło, które w nim tkwiło, które go przeniknęło i którym sam się stał nie mogło równać się z żadnym innym złem istniejącym równolegle. Gdyby coś, cokolwiek, było podobnie przepełnione ciemnością, ciemności te z pewnością byłyby skazane na nieuchronne zniszczenie siebie nawzajem. Wielu z czynów Imperatora nie można było nawet nazwać grzechami, ponieważ znaczyłoby to, że Moc może je wybaczyć. On nie potrzebował wybaczenia za całą śmierć jaką zadał, ponieważ on zabijał samą Moc. Nie potrzebował od niej odkupienia za cudze cierpienie bo w jego otoczeniu sama Moc zdawała się cierpieć. Można by nawet rzec, że drżała przed nim a on, upajając się tym, powoli pochłaniał ją i unicestwiał.

**Pięćdziesiąt pięć godzin.**

Żeby w pełni zrozumieć jak przerażająca jest postać Imperatora, trzeba by umieć wyobrazić sobie to co uczynił, ludzka wyobraźnia nie jest jednak w stanie temu zadaniu podołać, ponieważ ciało, na które nie działa zaawansowana alchemia, nie posiada wystarczających możliwości. Można za to przytoczyć pewną historię z życia Imperatora, o której do dziś dzień wie bardzo niewielu. Historii zagłady planety o nazwie Nathema.  
Gdy Vitiate, a właściwie Tenebrae, bo tak brzmi jego prawdziwe imię, był dzieckiem mieszkał właśnie tam. Od zawsze, jako potomek Lorda Sithów, wykazywał ogromną wrażliwość na Moc, nie miała ona jednak nic wspólnego z jej jasną stroną. Jako sześciolatek skręcił kark swojemu przybranemu ojcu a matkę torturował karając za zdradę prawdziwego ojca. Po śmierci rodziców odszukał go i, swoimi czynami wzbudzając strach u miejscowych, podporządkował sobie pobliskie wioski. Gdy ojciec mu się postawił, odebrał mu rozum po czym jego również zabił. W wieku trzynastu lat przyjął imię Vitiate i zaczął rządzić całą planetą. Ludzi terroryzował strach a po Wielkiej Wojnie Nadprzestrzennej sithańskie elity obleciała wieść o dziecku zrodzonym ze zła i grzechu, ich wybrańcu, który miał przywrócić Imperium Sithów świetność i przynieść ostateczną zagładę zakonowi Jedi. Vitiate zebrał ocalałych Sithów i zasiedlił Dromund Kaas po czym wraz z najsilniejszymi zaczął przygotowywać się do mrocznego rytuału. Obiecał Lordom coś czego pragnęli najbardziej - potęgę, a oni, omamieni wizją jej zdobycia i strachem, zgodzili się mu pomóc. Po rytuale jedyną osobą, która zdobyła ową potęgę był on. Wszystko inne umarło pozbawione życia i doszczętnie odarte z Mocy. Vitiate przywłaszczył ją sobie stając się niemal niepokonanym i nieśmiertelnym. Nathema zamieniła się w pustkowie a on przyjął tytuł Imperatora.   
Vitiate nigdy nie był zwykłym człowiekiem, miał w sobie zgniliznę i czeluść i żadne słowa nie są w stanie wyrazić uczucia jakim jest kompletny brak Mocy, ponieważ nawet istoty na nią nie wrażliwe są jej częścią, otaczane przez nią i przenikane. Nie ma też trafnego określenia, które opisałoby jak bardzo zło, które w nim siedziało było czyste. Tak samo nie jestem w stanie opisać tego przez co przeszedł Revan owego dnia. Pewne jest jednak, że to właśnie był dzień, w którym Vitiate rozdarł jego świadomość na dwoje po czym pierwszy raz od stu pięćdziesięciu lat zwolnił jego więzy i pozwolił mu poczuć własne ciało.   
Gdy Revan otrząsnął się po upadku jego ciało zachowało się jak sparaliżowane. Przez długi czas leżał bez ruchu a przed zamkniętymi oczami widział jedynie ciemność. Dopiero gdy je otworzył zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś co bolało prawie tak bardzo jak najgorsze tortury. Zrozumiał też dlaczego Vitiate pozwolił mu znów poczuć wszystkie impulsy z prawdziwego świata. Otóż doszło do niego, że cały ból, który przeżył tak naprawdę nie był prawdziwy, ponieważ nie zostawił po sobie żadnych śladów. Że sprawiła go Moc i to, że jest ona zdolna do takiego zła było prawdopodobnie najgorszym odkryciem w całym jego długim życiu. Po nim za to przyszło coś jeszcze gorszego. Świadomość, że nie ma szans. Że chociaż Imperator nie dotarł jeszcze do najbardziej strzeżonych zakamarków jego umysłu, jeśli odpowiednio wykorzysta tą samą Moc co owego dnia, ona, z taką siłą, może zrobić wszystko. Zrozumiał też, że jeśli umrze, ucieknie albo się podda, jeśli przestanie potajemnie siać w umyśle Vitiate'a ziaren zwątpienia, cała Galaktyka pozostanie bezbronna. Że jeden człowiek będzie w stanie wyssać z niej wszelkie istnienie, że wszechświat pochłonie nicość a z nicości nie ma już powrotu, ponieważ nic co mogłoby go chcieć i o niego walczyć nie będzie już istnieć.  
Wtedy, leżąc na ziemi wykończony i sparaliżowany prawdą, którą przyniosła mu owa myśl, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, Revan płakał.

*******

Obudził się gdy poczuł strumień lodowatej wody wylanej na twarz. Nie wiedział czy zasnął czy stracił przytomność, ponieważ nie pamiętał żadnego snu. Gwałtownie nabrał powietrza i rozejrzał się naokoło, przez kilka sekund nie mogąc zorientować się w sytuacji. Po stu pięćdziesięciu latach odcięcia od fizyczności, nagły kontakt z wodą była impulsem, który spowodował chwilowy szok. Nie chodziło zresztą jedynie o wodę ale o to, że dopiero teraz, gdy sithańska alchemia Vitiate'a przestawała na niego działać, zaczynał czuć wszystko. Gdy jeszcze w więzieniu myślał o tym jak wyglądałoby odzyskanie wolności, spodziewał się ogromnego bólu, nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Jedynym jego źródłem były wciąż świeże, pochodzące z bitwy na Dromund Kaas, rany po oparzeniach na twarzy, które przez wszystkie minione lata nie dostały szansy żeby się zagoić. Nic poza tym. Czuł jedynie chłód i ogromne, palące pragnienie. Gdy zobaczył przed sobą wiadro z wodą, którą został oblany, wstał i chwiejnie podszedł do niego i klęknął chcąc się napić jednak jeden ze stojących niedaleko gwardzistów Mocą podniósł je do góry. Dopiero wtedy Revan podniósł wzrok. Zobaczył nad sobą dwóch gwardzistów a po środku samego Imperatora patrzącego na niego z góry. Wymienili się spojrzeniami. Revan powoli wstał. Napiął mięśnie jak do ataku, nic jednak nie zrobił. Wiedział, że w obecnym stanie nie ma szans.  
Usiądź - rozkazał Imperator wskazując na metalowy fotel lewitujący nad ziemią. Jedi nie odrywając od niego wzroku cofnął się i zrobił to o co prosił. Nie była to żadna oznaka uległości, oboje wiedzieli, że nie wyjdą z pomieszczenia przez najbliższe godziny, skoro potrafili w milczeniu liczyć czas przez przeszło dwie standardowe doby, wyjątkowa sytuacja musiała zająć jeszcze więcej, poza tym żaden z nich nigdy nie zwykł tracić czasu na okazywanie niepoważnego i niepotrzebnego uporu. W tej relacji nie było o tym mowy, przez lata nie tylko poznali nawzajem dużą część swoich myśli ale, przede wszystkim, obaj nauczyli się o funkcjonowaniu przeciwnika. Dla jednego, umysł drugiego był już jedynie maszyną z ciężkimi w wykonaniu ale wcale nie skomplikowanymi zasadami. Gwardziści Imperatora przyprowadzili drugi, identyczny fotel po czym odesłani krótkim skinieniem ręki, wyszli. Mężczyzna również spoczął i ze spokojem mnicha złożył ręce w piramidę.

\- Ile lat już minęło? - zapytał a jego głośny, barytonowy szept rozbrzmiał w odbijającym echo pomieszczeniu. Revan spojrzał na niego, otworzył usta i przez chwilę próbował zapanować nad własnym gardłem. Gdy mu się udało równie spokojnie odparł

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt jeden - i w jego odczuciu, jego własny głos brzmiał dziwnie. Obco.   
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

\- Nie mniej niż tysiąc lat temu, na planecie Nathema - mówił powoli - żyły ostatnie w Galaktyce Atary, szlachetne, błękitne ptaki. Wieśniacy uważali je za bóstwa i czcili oddając ogromne części swoich zbiorów, licząc na to, że one za to przepędzą spadające na nich plagi robactwa - zrobił przerwę by jego słowa wybrzmiały po czym dodał - rzeczywiście. Plagi przestały spadać na wioski, lecz z pewnością nie dzięki kultowi ale tylko i wyłącznie przez to, że w swojej prostocie, wieśniacy okazali się genialni. Dzielili się z nimi tylko taką ilością zbiorów, którą mogli, by zostało im wystarczająco dużo aby sami byli w stanie przeżyć. Tym zwabili ptaki lecz nie wykarmili ich a ponieważ potrzebowały więcej pożywienia, wyjadały robactwo,  atakujące plony - bardziej dla nich wartościowe niż one same - Revan patrzył spokojnie ale badawczo. chcąc wybadać intencje mężczyzny i odgadnąć sedno jego opowieści. Imperator mówił dalej.

\- Wieśniacy nie zrozumieli dlatego też przypisali ptakom wrażliwość na Moc i zdolność manipulowania nią. Ponieważ żyły długo i nikt z nich nigdy żadnego nie uśmiercił, uważali, że są nieśmiertelne albo wręcz, że są to ich opiekuńcze duchy. Prawda była jednak taka, że natura naznaczyła je klątwą niezmiernie długiego życia nie przystosowawszy do tego ich umysłów. Były to istoty inteligentne, śmiem twierdzić, że bardziej inteligentne od wieśniaków i po latach, stare atary odlatywały by ze zmęczenia i szaleństwa zadać sobie śmierć w samotności, własnym dziobem. Sam widziałem jak jeden, niefortunnie odebrawszy sobie zdolność ruchu, umierał powoli - Vitiate pokiwał głową - Zaciekawił mnie. Patrzyłem na niego przez trzy dni aż nie zdechł z pragnienia, później zaniosłem go wieśniakom - więzień z coraz większym trudem wytrzymywał jego wzrok

\- Przypominasz mi go - rzekł po chwili jego rozmówca - Na wpół żywe ścierwo opatrzone legendą na jaką nie zasłużyło. Wiesz, że mógłbym pozwolić by historia się powtórzyła - zamilkł na krótką chwilę - ale wiesz, że przez ponad tysiąc lat przeżyłem zbyt wiele powtarzających się historii - Mocą przysunął do więźnia wiadro z wodą pozwalając mu się napić. Revan z ulgą zsunął się z fotela.

\- Wszystko to to jedna reakcja łańcuchowa - kontynuował Vitiate - wszystko co się stało, co się dzieje i co kiedykolwiek będzie się dziać to jeden długi ciąg. Gdy wieśniacy zobaczyli ciało, zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich wierzenia nie są prawdziwe. Przepędzili ptaki. Robactwo zjadło ich plony. Oni poumierali zamożeni głodem - podszedł do więźnia i stanął nad nim - tylko dlatego, że jedno zaszczute własnym umysłem zwierzę okazało się śmiertelne.

\- Wszyscy są śmiertelni - odparł Revan stając z nim twarzą w twarz. Vitiate nawet nie drgnął. Poczekał aż spokojnie usiądzie spowrotem i odparł

\- Wiem, że bardzo chciałbyś w to wierzyć - po czym odwrócił się tyłem i również ponownie zajął miejsce.

\- Kim jesteś po tych stu pięćdziesięciu jeden latach? - padło kolejne pytanie. Więzień pytająco uniósł brew. Nic nie mówił aż nie poczuł w Mocy ukłucia zbliżającej się ciemności. Wiedział, że jest to sztuczka Imperatora, jednak wciąż nie umiał jej odeprzeć. Było to najbardziej złowrogie, najstraszniejsze z uczuć jakiego doświadczył, żywa ciemność zbliżająca się powoli, małymi krokami i paraliżujący strach przed tym co stanie się, gdy go dotknie.

\- Revan - odpowiedział - jestem Revan - ciemność ustąpiła. W spokojnym, więziennym pomieszczeniu znów zapanował złowrogi spokój.

\- Czy pamiętasz co odpowiedziałeś mi zapytany o to samo na samym początku? - mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- To samo - powiedział a w jego głosie zabrzmiała duma.

\- Z jedną różnicą - odparł Vitiate artykułując każde słowo - Jestem Revan, Mistrz zakonu Jedi, Lord Sithów, Generał armii Republiki, rzeźnik, zbrodniarz i bohater - sprostował - brzmiało dumnie.

\- Byłem dumny - przytaknął więzień - pozbyłem się dumy.

\- Nie ty pozbyłeś się dumy - zaprzeczył Imperator - to duma opuściła twoje imię.

\- Jest to pewnego rodzaju odzyskanie wolności - więzień uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nawet gdybyś ją odzyskał - przerwał Vitiate - to imię zawsze pozostałoby więzieniem wielu przymiotników a co za tym idzie, ty razem z nim. Kiedyś przetaniesz liczyć czas, straci dla ciebie znaczenie. To imię jednak zawsze będzie twoim przekleństwem.

Vitiate wstał. Powoli i z dumą zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu a jego niewysokie, męskie obcasy wybijały powolny rytm swoim dźwiękiem przypominając przytłumione bicie niewielkiego dzwonu.

\- Chciałbym ci coś pokazać - powiedział. Revan obserwował go, choć nie wodził za nim wzrokiem - nie wzbraniaj się - poprosił Vitiate - Nie planuję podchodzić cię podstępem, wiem o tobie wystarczająco wiele a czego wciąż nie wiem, w ten sposób nie zdobędę.

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym zgodzić się na cokolwiek co zaproponujesz  - odrzekł Revan.

\- To tylko propozycja - odparł Sith - nie zobowiązująca - Jedi w zamyśleniu pogładził swoją brodę.

\- A więc co to takiego? - zapytał - co nie zobowiązuje a jest warte rozluźnienia moich więzów? I to coś przeciw czemu miałbym się nie wzbraniać z własnej woli?

\- Chciałbym pokazać ci świat - odparł Imperator. Jego więzień znieruchomiał.

\- Myślisz, że w ten sposób dasz radę mnie złamać? - zapytał z nieśmiałą pogardą w głosie choć w głębi siebie sam nie był pewien czy owa technika byłaby skuteczna. Vitiate natomiast roześmiał się swoim odczłowieczonym, gardłowym śmiechem.

\- Największym błędem więźnia jest niedocenianie swojego oprawcy - odrzekł wciąż przechadzając się powoli naokoło pomieszczenia - chciałbym abyś zrozumiał o co walczysz - mruknął ponuro - twoje ludzkie uczucia, twoje przywiązania i nadzieje to słabostki, których podsycaniem ani niszczeniem nie zamierzam się dzisiaj zajmować. Gdy komuś dane jest żyć tyle co mi wie jak bardzo to wszystko jest nieznaczące.

\- A więc pokażesz mi mrok. To co zrobiliście z Galaktyką ty i twoje armie. I to co zmierzacie zrobić.

\- Galaktyka nie jest córką ani jedynie mroku ani tylko światła i wiesz i tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Moc jak rodzic posłała na świat swoje dzieci a oboje żyją przeciw sobie i obok siebie. Chcę pokazać ci świat taki jakim jest, ryzykując to, że widok ten ci pomoże a zadziała na moją niekorzyść - Vitiate zatrzymał się tuż za Revanem.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał więzień.

\- Ponieważ potrzebny mi twój czysty umysł.  
Czysty czy nie, dotychczas nie zdołałeś się do niego wedrzeć - Sith zamyślił się.

\- To prawda - odpowiedział - ale nawet z daleka widzę, że zaczynasz tracić zmysły. Żadnemu z nas nie wyjdzie to na dobre - Revan pusto patrzył w przestrzeń. Nic nie odpowiedział.  
Przez chwilę czuł jakby zimne dłonie Imperatora spoczęły na jego głowie. Dopiero kilka sekund później, gdy chłód ze zbitej, fizycznej formy przekształcił się w zalewającą go niczym smoła falę zimnej senności, jego półprzytomny umysł podpowiedział mu, że była to sprawka Mocy. Przestrzeń naokoło straciła swój naturalny kształt a on znów, powoli zapadł się w nicość, inną jednak od tej, w której był uwięziony przez ostatnie lata. Owa nicość działała jak ściana odgradzająca go od rzeczywistości, w której istniała i żyła cała Galaktyka, ta za to pochłaniała go. Smoła przerodziła się w, głodne jak stuletni Sarlacc, Dagobahńskie bagna a Ciemna Strona zamiast działać protekcjonalnie, uchwyciła jego umysł w ofensywnych sidłach, w których ucieczka wydawała się równie niemożliwa. Później za to, z ciemności powoli zaczęły wyłaniać się kształty. Nie należały one jednak do ciemności ani do światła. Były wszystkim co kryło się pomiędzy nimi.

 _„Świat_ " Pomyślał.

Słowo bardzo ogólne a zarazem niezmiernie sprecyzowane.

 _„Świat, Galaktyka, ludzie, istoty humanoidalne, zwierzęta, rośliny._  
_Powietrze, słońce, technologia, neony, woda i ogień, deszcz, śnieg i wiatr."_

Jakim cudem wszystko to istniało równolegle z nim, równolegle z całą mgławicą Maelstorm, z jego więzieniem odciętym od czasu?  
Nie wiedział co zobaczy, co takiego zechce pokazać mu Imperator ale dał mu pozwolenie na uwikłanie się w wizję, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie zobaczył w jego intencjach takiej czystości. Być może była to tylko bardzo dobrze przemyślała sztuczka, być może to on nie umiał już odróżnić prawdy od kłamstwa, kto wie. Revan nie był pewien niczego. Ani tego czy to co zobaczy będzie prawdziwe, ani czy tego właśnie chce, czy jest na to gotowy i odpowiednio zdyscyplinowany. Wiedział jedynie, że za słowami Imperatora nie chowały się żadne, możliwe do wyczucia, drugie dna i ukryte znaczenia. Czy tracił rozum? Z pewnością. Nie stracił jednak czujności a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Od jego czujności zależało w końcu wszystko.

Gdy nicość ustąpiła a chłodne objęcie ciemności zamieniło się w niezauważalną dla ciała temperaturę pokojową, przeszedł go dreszcz podobny do tego jakich doświadcza się po wybudzeniu z wyjątkowo strasznego i realistycznego snu. Tak jak po owym śnie, na kilka chwil zgubił poczucie własnej tożsamości nie wiedząc kim jest i gdzie się znajduje. Gdy ponownie zorientował się w sytuacji uświadomił sobie, że nie jest to pierwszy raz gdy doświadczył podobnego uczucia. Pamiętał je sprzed Dromund Kaas i sprzed jego wyprawy w poszukiwaniu własnych wspomnień. Wtedy, za każdym razem gdy dręczył go koszmar dotyczący jego utraconego ja wybudzał go właśnie taki dreszcz. Aż do czasu kiedy zaczął przypominać sobie wszystko. Do czasu odnalezienia maski Mandalora...

_Zapach._

Pierwszym impulsem jaki do niego dotarł był mocny zapach bimbru z dobrze znajomej mu knajpy w podziemiach Coruscant, niedaleko mieszkania, które dzielił z żoną. Cierpki, spirytusowy i przyprawiający o mdłości. Nie wart nawet swojej podejrzanie niskiej ceny.

\- Niezwykle chaotyczne miejsce - usłyszał głos. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności, która wciąż nie opuściła jego boku. Choć Imperator nie był już przy nim obecny w fizycznej formie, gdziekolwiek się znaleźli, wciąż był tam i czuł to co Revan. A zaczynało docierać do niego coraz więcej. Najpierw głosy, rozbawione, pijane i zachęcające, kobiece i męskie, mówiące głównie w Basicu choć czasem dało się rozróżnić Rodese czy Twi'leki. Później, gdy wsłuchał się w nie bardziej, szepty. Głównie nieznaczące tajemnice, czasem omawiane w rogu spiski, dawane pod stołem zlecenia i wydawane w gniewie wyroki. Mieszkające się ze sobą słowa w grzmiącym Huttese i Mando'a współgrające z delikatnym, rytmicznym rozdźwiękiem języka binarnego. Do tego brzdęk zbitego naczynia, skwierczenie oleju, przytłumiona muzyka i gdzieś daleko, płynąca jak miejska kołysanka przeznaczona dla istot po zbyt upojnej nocy, syrena policyjnego śmigacza. Nie miał wątpliwości. Zdecydowanie byli na Coruscant.  
A gdzie wzrok? - zapytał Revan.  
Wzrok spłyca zdolność widzenia - odparł Vitiate. Jego więzień przytaknął. Zgadzał się z tym. Każdy Jedi i Sith wiedział, że widzenie potrafi zamaskować wiele znaków, które chce przekazać Moc. Zrezygnował z wytężenia oczu w czarnej pustce i zanurzył się w nią. I za chwilę wszystko stało się wyraźniejsze. Dostrzegł wszystkie, będące częścią Mocy żywe istoty, ich wnętrza i powierzchowność, od najskrytszych tajemnic do wyboru ubrań na owy wieczór. Przyjrzał się ich ruchom widząc w nich schemat, na podstawie którego poznał rozmieszczenie przedmiotów martwych w konkretnych miejscach przestrzeni klubu. Brzmienie głosów opisało mu wysokości, szerokości i przestronność miejsca natomiast przez emocje dostrzegł odbicia kolorów i dynamikę. Natychmiast, gdy tylko poczuł woń bimbru zorientował się dlaczego jego wizja została skierowana akurat a tamto miejsce. Canderous. To z nim szukał maski, o której pomyślał. To z nim właśnie tam widywali się najczęściej po powrocie z Gwiezdnej Kuźni i pokonaniu Malaka. Tam postanowili ruszyć w drogę by odzyskać Mandalorianski honor i tożsamość byłego Lorda Sithów. Revan mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę stolika przy którym zawsze siadał jego przyjaciel. Tak właśnie Canderous spędził całe swoje życie, albo krył się w najciemniejszych kątach najohydniejszych spelun powoli upijając najobrzydliwszym oferowanym trunkiem i lekceważąc wszystko co działo się naokoło albo walczył i wygrywał, bronił honoru i stawał na czele i nigdy, odkąd Revan go znał, nie było nic pomiędzy. A jak zginął? Mężczyzna skupił się i za chwilę dostał od Mocy odpowiedź. Przed jego zamkniętymi oczami przeleciała kula blastera.

\- Tuż nad prawym okiem - wymamrotał ze smutkiem i pożałował, że nie może podejść do baru i wznieść toastu, który od lat staremu druchowi obiecywał. Zaraz później jednak odciągnął myśli od Mandalorianina i skierował umysł w stronę Imperatora.

\- Czas na nas - zagrzmiał mężczyzna.

\- Pokaż mi duchy - rozkazał Revan - wtedy pójdę - wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, że to go osłabi. Skoro jednak zobaczył śmierć przyjaciela musiał pozbyć się niepewności dręczącej go przez lata a ponieważ działało to na jego niekorzyść był przekonany, że Vitiate nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie. Tak też się stało. Zobaczył wszystko i jeszcze raz wrócił myślami do żony, syna, którego nigdy nie dane mu było poznać, kompanii z dawnych lat, swoich przyjaciół, mistrzów i uczniów, ludzi wielkich i mniejszych, różnych jak Hothańskie płatki śniegu lecz identycznych w jednym jedynym aspekcie - martwych. Złączonych z Mocą. Nieobecnych. Westchnął ciężko i odciął się od owych myśli pozwalając swojej głowie utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, którego tak bardzo unikał przez wiele dziesięcioleci, które odpychał choć mówiło o rzeczach oczywistych. Nikt z jego poprzedniego życia nie należał już do świata żywych i on też nie powinien do niego należeć.

\- Ruszajmy - i znów, z sidła myśli wyrwał go dudniący głos jego oprawcy i przewodnika.

\- Dokąd zmierzamy? - zapytał cierpko Revan.

\- Odwiedzić żywych - odpowiedział Vitiate - rozmowy z duchami to niepotrzebny nonsens. Chociaż sam uważasz, że powinieneś być jednym z nich chciałbym pokazać ci miejsce, w którym wciąż jesteś żywy - po tych słowach powoli ruszyli dalej. Na Dromund Kaas. Chociaż cała planeta ściśle związana była z Ciemną Stroną Mocy, w miejscu, do którego przybyli jej aura wydawała się być jeszcze silniejsza a jej obecność była wyraźniejsza niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Poza tym, było tam coś jeszcze. Coś kształtem przypomiającego jasność. Tylko kształtem, ponieważ jej kolor i lekkość zostały zupełnie zaburzone przez brutalność otoczenia w jakim się znalazła i próbowała kiełkować. Revan skupił się na niej chcąc wybadać jej źródło. Była nią wioska zamieszkana przez istoty, w większości ludzi, wrażliwych na Moc i korzystających z niej. Rozejrzał się naokoło.

\- Oto zakon Revana - oznajmił Vitiate. Więzień uniósł jedną brew wciąż spoglądając na ludzi - twoja armia.

\- Armia? - zapytał Revan. Istot w wiosce było wiele ale zdecydowanie nie aż tak wiele by opisać ich właśnie tym określeniem.

\- Czy to twoja stara próżność przez ciebie przemawia? - Vitiate wydawał się na swój ponury sposób rozbawiony - czy myślałeś, że pozwoliłbym istnieć czemuś co byłoby w stanie zagrozić jakiejkolwiek części mojego Imperium, do tego podpisując się twoim imieniem?

\- Nie byłoby to rozsądne - zgodził się Revan.

\- Czy możesz się domyślić czego nauczają? - kontynuował Vitiate.

\- Zapewne o potędze - odparł więzień starając się szukać w Mocy odpowiedzi. Postaci istot, które napotykał dawały mu bardzo zmienne sygnały, tak jakby był żywym kompasem, który niespodziewanie napotkał na niezwykle silne pole magnetyczne.

\- O tym jak zdobyć ją przez równowagę - usłyszał odpowiedź - coś, czego nigdy nie udało ci się osiągnąć, dlatego czując ją twoje zmysły przestają funkcjonować. Jesteś bliżej tego kultu niż ktokolwiek inny, dzielisz z nimi historię a oni tworzą twoje dziedzictwo.

\- Miałem wielu uczniów i wielu naśladowców, zarówno po Jasnej jak i po Ciemnej stronie Mocy ale oni... są inni.

\- Nie uważasz ich za jednych z wielu?

\- Jedynie za głupców - Odpowiedział Revan - nic nie wiedzą. To co robią ich zgubi - Imperator pokiwał głową.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś sam w swoim umyśle - powiedział - wiem, że twoja ciemna i jasna strona walczą i że sam nie wiesz która z nich trzyma cię jeszcze przy życiu. Tu, na świecie, na Dromund Kaas, twoje imię jest synonimem równowagi a ty sam nie potrafisz zdecydować.

\- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? - zadał pytanie jeszcze raz czując gorycz na myśl o ludziach, którzy stworzyli kult z popiołu jego smutnego losu i nieodgadnionego końca.

\- Co czujesz? - przez chwilę milczał.

\- Ciemność. I światło. Współgrające ze sobą, walczące, chaos - nagle poczuł jak robi mu się słabo. Wszystkie dźwięki, kolory i zapachy zawirowały.

\- Świat zawsze będzie właśnie taki jak to miejsce, nieodgadniony, niezdecydowany, pogrążony w chaosie, czekający jedynie na tego kto zdobędzie wystarczającą potęgę by ten chaos uciszyć - Imperator wyciągnął ręce przed siebie a Revan zachwiał się nie wytrzymując natłoku myśli i odczuć - to właśnie jest wszystko o co walczysz - zagrzmiał. Były Jedi poczuł się tak jakby nagle, do jego umysłu spłynęły wszystkie impulsy Mocy z całego wszechświata, jakby zmaterializowały się z jego głowie chcąc by wybuchła. Zło, dobro, strach, miłość, przebaczenie, zawiść, pogarda, radość i nienawiść każdej żyjącej istoty. Być może to również było jedynie iluzją ale gdy Vitiate mówił, że ukaże mu świat, mówił szczerze. Wszystko to naraz było tak okrutnie przytłaczające, tak ogromnie bolało.

\- Dosyć - na wpół rozkazał na wpół prosił. Sith nie zareagował.

\- Jestem już blisko - zagrzmiał Vitiate a jego słowa wydawały się głośniejsze i bardziej agresywne niż zazwyczaj - równowaga nie jest możliwa do osiągnięcia, to jedynie mrzonka za to chaos łatwo jest uciszyć, ponieważ nie jest zdyscyplinowany. Nie potrafi sam się przeciwstawiać - opuścił ręce. W tej samej chwili wszystko zamarło w bezruchu a później, zniknęło. Rozpłynęło się z bezbarwną czerń. Całe życie, wszystkie emocje i impulsy prysły jak bańki mydlane a razem z nimi Moc, która nimi kierowała. Później przyszedł jedynie chłód i uczucie tak przerażającej nicości, tak ogromnej straty, że zapragnęło się umrzeć razem z nią.

\- Jestem już blisko - tym razem słowa zamiast nazbyt głośne wydawały się ostre jak szpilki - nawet jeśli wciąż będziesz próbował mnie powstrzymać, moja siła na samym końcu unicestwi wszystko. A koniec przyjdzie już niedługo - Revan nic nie odpowiedział. Poczuł jedynie zawroty głowy, mdłości, krew uciekającą z jego nosa, ust, uszu i oczu. Stracił przytomność.

*******

Gdy resztką sił otworzył oczy, zamiast Vitiate'a przed sobą zobaczył jasnoniebieski cień. Zmusił się żeby zapanować nad opadającymi powiekami i umierającą świadomością.

\- Rev? - usłyszał jak przez mgłę. Na chwilę obraz przed jego oczami rozjaśnił się. Zobaczył ją jeszcze raz. Była chłodna i smutna ale poza tym wyglądała dokładnie tak jak ją zapamiętał. Jak jego mała, przybrana siostrzyczka z zadartym noskiem i fryzurą przypominającą niezdarną grzywę. Przyglądała mu się uważnie a jej oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Wyglądała jakby liczyła jego oddechy bojąc się, że umrze. Nie pamiętał dokładnie co zaszło, jedynie bardzo mgliste wizje. Czy naprawdę wyglądał aż tak źle? Uśmiechnął się do niej i chciał coś powiedzieć ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież nie może być prawdziwa. Że Imperator na pewno nie zostawił go samemu sobie, że to jego kolejny plan.

\- Revan, widzisz mnie? - zapytała a jej głos był miażdżąco przypominał wszystkie wydarzenia sprzed bitwy o Dromund Kaas. Zadziałał jak przycisk destrukcji rozpoczynający przerażający proces reakcji łańcuchowej, o której mówił imperator. Gdy usłyszał jej głos, jej błękitna zjawa naraz zalała się purpurą a obraz jej martwego ciała przeszytego świetlnym ostrzem przebił się przez postać spokojnego ducha a on przypomniał sobie wszystko. Wszystko co stało się przed chwilą tak jak i przez ostatnie sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Tortury, wizje, wnętrze umysłu Vitiate'a, w którym był więźniem i z którego nie miał szansy uciec. Chaos. Nicość. Moc. Jej brak. Cierpienie.

\- Jesteś tworem jego głowy - szepnął - w pewnym sensie... jesteś nim, prawda? - jej spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej przerażone - nie zaprzeczaj, proszę. Odpowiedz.

\- Revan, jestem tutaj żeby ci pomóc, nie wiem co się stało i dlaczego jesteś w stanie mnie zobaczyć ale jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić...

\- Wzrok zaburza zdolność widzenia - mruknął i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej - więc dlaczego jesteś tutaj w tej postaci? Czemu jesteś inna?

\- Inna? - spojrzała na niego z niepewnością.

\- Co on... ma zamiar teraz zrobić? Mówił, że jest już blisko - zapytał powoli ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Duch milczał - skoro on cię stworzył, masz dostęp do jego głowy. Widziałem wszystko, widziałem... nicość. Nicość, od której tylko ja oddzielam wszystko to co gdzieś tam wciąż istnieje, Meetra... ludzie, istoty, zwierzęta, deszcz, wiatr - spojrzał jej w oczy - on wszystko pochłonie, proszę powiedz mi co wiesz - Meetra widziała jak spokój powoli zaczyna go opuszczać a on sam nie jest w stanie już panować nad drżeniem swojego głosu. Tak bardzo chciała zapewnić go o czymkolwiek, żeby tylko nie zostawiać go z niepewnością i dać jakikolwiek punkt oparcia w tym nieskończonym utrzymywaniu na barkach wagi Galaktyki.

\- Nie wiem - szepnęła jednak tylko, ponieważ taka była prawda. Nie była tym za co on ją uważał.

\- Meetra - podniósł głos po czym zmusił się do wstania na kolana i spojrzenia na nią - co on zamierza zrobić z Galaktyką, z ludźmi - po czym po raz pierwszy z życiu zapytał - ze mną? Czy to się kiedyś skończy? -  a ona jeszcze nigdy nie widziała w niczyich oczach takiej przerażającej determinacji i bólu. Chciała podejść i go przytulić ale on cofnął się po czym nic nie mówiąc, gwałtownie odciął się od Mocy. Imperator wrócił a on nie dowiedział się, że była prawdziwa. A ona, mimo to, została przy nim i nieśli na barkach Galaktykę. Razem. Przez kolejne sto pięćdziesiąt lat.

**Sto pięćdziesiąt lat później**

_Jeden..._  
_Dwa..._  
_Trzy, cztery..._  
_Pięć..._

Gdy króluje ciemność, cień zakrywa jasność.

_Sześć, siedem..._

Lecz gdyby nie światło, na świecie nie byłoby cienia.

_Osiem..._

Światło jest dobre ale ulotne i słabe.

_Dziewięć..._

Ciemność nie zna wytchnienia. Nie zna litości nawet dla samej siebie.

_Dziesięć._

A cóż dopiero dla człowieka, który stał się jej pośrednikiem?

_Jedenaście..._

***

Przez kolejne półtora wieku wszystko się zmieniło. Próżno by dalej opowiadać o mozolnym procesie ludzkiego cierpienia i walki, który do tego doprowadził - warto za to wspomnieć o rezultacie:   
Z Revana, Mistrza Jedi, Lorda Sithów, generała Republiki, rzeźnika, zbrodniarza i bohatera nie zostało nic, zupełnie tak jak z Revana męża, ojca, przyjaciela czy wroga. Choć fizycznie został uwolniony, umysłem już nigdy, aż do śmierci nie opuścił celi Imperialnrgo więzienia. Vitiate przegrał ten trwający trzysta lat pojedynek. Nie zdołał złamać barier jego umysłu i wydrzec z nich tajemnej wiedzy jaką posiadał. Przegrał też trwającą ponad milenium walkę z naturą i zginął, najpierw z rąk Jedi posłanych przez republikę a później, z rąk samego Revana, który na wpół z troski o losy Galaktyki, na wpół z nienawiści unicestwił nawet jego postać, która po śmierci fizycznej, jako duch pozostała w Mocy. I choć został zapamiętany jako nieomylny przykład nieograniczonej potęgi, pomylił się w dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze, Revan nie przestał liczyć czasu. Nawet na wolności jego nowi towarzysze podróży często łapali go na nieprzytomnym wpatrywaniu się w przestrzeń i mniej lub bardziej świadomym liczeniu sekund. Po drugie - nie miał racji co do jego imienia. Powiedział  
„Nawet gdybyś odzyskał wolność to imię zawsze pozostałoby więźniem wielu przymiotników". Jego pomyłka jest zapewne najsmutniejszym faktem całej tej historii. Otóż, światło nie może istnieć bez ciemności a ciemność bez swiatła. Jeśli chcą jednak istnieć w pełnej okazałości, nie mogą wchodzić sobie nawzajem w drogę tak jak słońca nie wchodzą w drogę księżycom. Na początku Revan myślał, że jedynie umysł płata mu figle wysyłając do niego kryształowo niebieską zjawę. Później uznał, że dręczy go sumienie. Na samym końcu jednak przypomniał sobie ów dzień, w którym zrozumiał jak okrutna i zdeterminowana potrafi być ciemność w swojej pełnej okazałości. Światło pragnęło spokoju. Ciemność zniszczenia. Światło odeszło, ciemnosc została a wraz z nią jego zniszczone ciało i umysł. Została w świecie żywych dopóki jeszcze raz nie zawaliła światów, nie zwróciła ku sobie wszystkich, którzy walczyli po którejkolwiek ze stron i nie zamachnęła się jeszcze raz na swojego największego wroga, którym była ona sama. A on, Revan: Mistrz Jedi, Lord Sithów, generał Republiki, rzeźnik, zbrodniarz i bohater, mąż, ociec, przyjaciel i wróg przestał istnieć bo przez cierpienie jakiego doświadczył pochłonęła go do końca.   
A jego imię, kiedyś opatrzone dziesiątkami różnorakich przymiotników przeszło do historii poprzedzając tylko jeden z nich.  
A brzmiał on „szalony".  
I nikt nigdy nie przekazał opowieści o jego walce i poświeceniu. Wszyscy, którzy mogli zapomnieli albo zginęli.  
I to imię, kiedyś dumne nie wzbudzało już więcej ani podziwu, ani strachu, ani miłości, ani nienawiści, ciekawości ani przestrogi.

Jedynie śmiech.

**KONIEC**

 

 


End file.
